penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Woe
Appearance Woe is a young woman who would appear elven in nature, if not for the small, curling horns on her forehead and the folded violet wings on her back. She stands at about 5'7 with a fiercely athletic build and tanned skin. Her hair is a pale lavender and is cut to just below her chin, with the exception of a long braid in the back that is bound in leather and almost reaches the floor. She wears a black leather mask that covers the top half of her face, and minimal leather armor in shades of black and violet. She has multiple daggers strapped to her thighs, and a short bow and quiver hung over her shoulder. She has intense silver eyes, a pierced navel, and multiple tattoos of bright flowers across her body. Childhood Woe was born in the Underdark to a powerful Matron Mother of a drow house who had consorted with a demon to gain power. She was raised as a slave because of her tiefling nature and was never recognized as a true daughter of her mother. However; she showed early talent for stealth, and she was given training as an assassin and hunter. Long hours traversing the dark caverns of the Underdark gave her superior skills at remaining hidden, even from those with dark vision. She was given the nickname Woe; because she quickly brings down her enemies. She keeps her true name hidden. Although rejected as a true member of her House, Woe's three older sisters often found reason to employ her in their missions to please their Goddess; Lolth. She was a trusted slave because she was connected to them by blood, and she proved her loyalty time and time again as she aided them in bringing down other noble houses. She was about 20 when a strange occurrence happened. In the largest lake of the Underdark near their home, in a vast cavern of darkness, an Island appeared suddenly, shrouded in floating ash. Eager to explore and claim whatever magic might be controlling the forboding isle, Woe's mother became obsessed with it. She divined that it as some unusual sliver of fey magic, and she charged Woe with learning all she could about fey creatures. Woe did as her mother bade, spending a year deep in research, and learned all she could about how to hunt and destroy the Fey. Armed with new knowledge, she and her three sisters formed a party and made their way to the mysterious island. The Isle of Ash The venture of the four sisters to the mysterious island ended in disaster. Woe herself is unable to remember much of what occurred in that dreaded place, but she knows that they managed to anger the entity that controlled the Isle. One of her sister's was slain, and the other two fled. Woe was captured, and only has dream-like memories of floating ash, bones, child-like laughter, and hideous abominations. Woe's remaining sisters and mother returned to the lake with an army gathered, determined to reclaim their kin, but found that the island had disappeared, and only an empty cavern and lake remained. The Wild Hunt Two years later, Woe awoke from what seemed like a trance, to find herself in the Feywild, surrounded by a group of glorious hunters, led by the powerful Fey Lord; The Lord of the Hunt. He told her the story of how he had traveled to the same floating Island when it had appeared in a large lake in the Feywild, to hunt what quarry he could find. It was there that he encountered Woe, who had been sent by some entity to spy on the Hunt as they entered the Isle. The powerful fey captured the girl, and realizing she was under some kind of glamour, he took her with him when the Hunt left the Island. Recognizing her skill with a bow and her further potential, the Lord of the Hunt offered Woe a place among his companions. She seized the opportunity to learn from such a powerful man, and spent the next two years of her life as a member of the Wild Hunt, growing close to the other members and the Lord, who she came to view as a surrogate father. The Burning Phoenix Woe was 24 when an individual hunt led her from the Feywild to the material plane. Eager to please her Lord with a new, unique trophy, Woe began hunting a storm drake, only to find it harassing a small series of remote farms outside Penrith. She stalked the creature for three nights, and eventually put it to an end. The local farmers rewarded her with rooms and a meal, and soon word of her deed spread; leading her to receive a letter from the Burning Phoenix guild. Sensing an chance to receive leads on various unique monsters and impress her Lord further, Woe headed to the Enclave of Valor to accept the invitation. Category:Player Character Category:Burning Phoenix